


a shortcut to hell

by htos



Series: undead halloween au smut [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Corruption, Dirty Talk, M/M, Priest Kaoru, Virginity Kink, vampire Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Father Hakaze, I believe I could find my faith if I spent more time with you. Won’t you let me stay one more night?” Rei took two steps toward Kaoru, and Kaoru took a single step back.--------------------------------------based on their halloween 4* and 3*s





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to pair with my last kogadonis fic.... halloween reikao. vampire rei and priest kaoru corruption....
> 
>  
> 
> somewhat necessary disclaimer that aphrodisiacs of sorts are used with no spoken consent before that, mind the tags.

_ One, two, three, four. _

Kaoru put out the lights of the candles along one wall of his church. It was getting late, he was about to retire for the night, and he couldn’t leave them burning. The moon was up, and at this time of night it was brighter than his candles were. “Just the four on the opposite side of the room, then bed...” he mused to himself, creating a mental list of what he had to do. He had a service tomorrow morning (which, was probably today at this point, now that he thought about it) and it wouldn’t do any good to be awake later than he had to be. He ran one of the only churches in a small town, so the people had nowhere else to go for a service.

Kaoru dusted off a pew on the way to those candles, folding the cloth and setting it aside, when a loud knock at the main door disrupted his path. Kaoru wondered who could be here at this time of night. The visitor likely wasn’t here for their regular prayer; something was amiss.

“Hello?” Kaoru greeted, well aware it could be a prank from a child, and he was surprised to see a cloaked figure standing in front of him. The visitor was taller than Kaoru, and the shadow cast over his face made him look quite intimidating. “These aren’t our regular hours, but welcome to the Church of--”

“Father,” the hooded figure interrupted him, voice deep and slow, “I apologize for appearing before you so suddenly.” As the fabric of the hood fell to rest at his neck, so did his hair. It fell past his shoulders and the ends were curly, shimmering in the moonlight. He had dark eyes, Kaoru couldn’t quite make out the color, but he was sure if he’d seen this man before he’d have recognized him by now. 

Though he was beautiful at first glance, he did look quite haggard. His skin looked tired, and he kept his eyes closed slightly longer than one would normally blink for. “Are you sick?” Kaoru asked, and the visitor’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t know if I’m ill, but my dear brother has kicked me out, and it’s quite cold out… so...” he began, slowing toward the end and hoping Kaoru would finish for him.

Kaoru was a man of God, and this church would be used for good. “I see, that’s unfortunate,” family troubles are inescapable, Kaoru figured, “Would you like to spend the night here?” He wondered where he some extra blankets, but would it really be good to let this weary man sleep in the cold? He was just about to reply, when Kaoru appended to his own request, “On second thought, you can stay in my home. I have a fireplace and I don’t want to leave you to freeze out here.” That was probably a better idea; sure the church had heating, but it was a large room, and the heating wasn’t particularly strong.

“Your own home? I don’t think I could impose in such a manner.”

“No, I insist.” Kaoru wasn’t certain why he was insisting, but the way this man looked at him had him feeling some sort of way. His gaze was piercing, as if he could see what lied in Kaoru’s heart. “I wouldn’t feel right allowing another of His followers to stay in these conditions when you could be somewhere warm.”

The visitor moved some of his hair behind an ear, and Kaoru noticed it was pierced. He offered a sympathetic closed-lipped smile, “Would you even do so if I said I was not one of His followers?”

“Of course,” Kaoru responded instantly. This was just an opportunity to show someone the light; these were the values his father instilled in him, though they could be a pain at times.

The guest took another step into the church, turning to face Kaoru. “I see, how kind of you Father,” he smiled again, licking his lips, “I’m truly in your debt.”

“Don’t make this a matter of debt and favors,” Kaoru began, and it almost sounded like he was lecturing him, “I’m just doing what I have to d--”

With a gust of wind the door slammed shut, startling Kaoru immensely, and the four remaining candles went out. He seemed frozen in place, shoulders raised in shock. Gripping the cross around his neck, he took a deep breath, clearing his throat and looking to the visitor, who looked as calm as ever.

The room was dark, and Kaoru extended a hand toward the other man to show him the way. He gracefully took Kaoru’s hand, as if the dark of night wasn’t an impairment to him. “Now then, let me show you to my room,” Kaoru said, guiding the other man toward the back of the church. He lived in a small area in the rear of the building. There was a large room that doubled as both a  bedroom and a kitchen, and a bathroom. Kaoru’s bedroom area was rather simple; he had a dresser that held many robes, a large bed passed down from his parents, and a small desk and chair with a mirror atop it.

Kaoru’s guest stopped at the door before entering, surveying the room before speaking up, “I’m a bit thirsty Father, could I trouble you for a drink?”

“Of course, just wait a second,” was all Kaoru said before turning to get a glass of water. When he looked behind him he found the guest standing by his bed, looking at the various jewelry atop the dresser. He seemed quite engrossed, tracing the shape of every cross with his eyes; Kaoru felt almost bad breaking his concentration to give him the glass of water.

“Here you go,” Kaoru said, before handing the glass to the other man. “I don’t usually have guys over, I don’t really know what to talk about,” he laughed.

“So does that mean a man of God has ladies over?” the man quipped with that same smile from earlier.

“Of course not!” Kaoru sputtered. How could his comment be taken like that!

The visitor only laughed, and Kaoru got the feeling he was being made fun of.

“That was weird, ignore it,” the blond tried to diffuse the situation, to no avail, since a conversation about their sleeping arrangement was to follow. “You can take the bed tonight, I’ll spread out some blankets on the floor for myself.”

“Nonsense,” the overnight guest waved his hand, “I wouldn’t want such a kind, selfless person as yourself to have to sleep on the floor after housing me. The bed looks plenty large enough for the both of us, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Kaoru felt his face go a bit red. He’d had guests before, but no one ever replied with that. They all gladly took the bed. The weird thing about this was that he couldn’t quite just follow it up with, “Okay, then  _ you  _ sleep on the floor!” because that would be immensely unholy! Telling himself it was for one night, and one night only, he eventually conceded, sharing the bed with his guest.

He was a bit anxious at first, but the other man wasn’t touching him or anything; the bed truly was large enough for the both of them. Kaoru found himself falling asleep rather quickly, fireplace comfortingly crackling as his head rest upon a pillow.

* * *

The fireplace was out and Kaoru was alone in bed when he awoke. Putting two and two together, he could only assume the other man had left. However, sitting up in bed, he noticed the mirror on his desk was also missing; and he could hear noise from his bathroom. The other man was probably preening himself, and, judging by how he looked last night it was probably for the better.

Kaoru leisurely grabbed for his shoulders, reaching for sheets that were not there. He felt so warm, he was sure he was still covered. Since his mirror wasn’t available, he found the nearest reflective surface to take a look. He held a metal serving platter up, and nothing looked incredibly amiss. His face was a bit flushed, though that was to be expected if he felt warm. There were no blemishes or signs of illness.

With a relieved sigh he undressed, itching at his neck once he removed the shirt he slept in, failing to notice the two slightly-swollen scabs where his shoulder met his collarbone.

His guest entered soon after he pulled the robes out of his dresser, startling Kaoru by shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, wearing the same clothes as last night, but looking significantly more vibrant in complexion. If Kaoru didn’t know any better he’d say this man looked ten years younger, though it was probably just too dark to see him properly last night. “Good morning Father,” he greeted Kaoru, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Kaoru answered, “Maybe too well.” He quickly dressed himself, almost tripping over his socks, “I’m gonna be late for my service today. I can’t disappoint all the ladies who came here to listen to me.”

“Ladies?” his guest smirked, “Isn’t it a bit naughty for someone like yourself to be thinking about women?”

Kaoru pouted, sliding an arm through a sleeve, “You always have to put words in my mouth, don’t you?” This guy acted like he knew everything. Kaoru didn’t mean anything lewd.

“Regardless, I’ll stay and listen to you,” the visitor said through a smile, resting a gloved hand on his chin, “perhaps it will interest me.” 

Kaoru nodded, replying, “Sounds good,” a bit half heartedly before putting on his shoes and rushing out the door.

Many people came for the service, the church was almost full. Kaoru looked to the audience as he spoke. The majority were various townspeople he recognized, either from family connections or from meeting them on his own. He scanned the people, giving each one a friendly gaze, as if to welcome them to this sanctuary.

True to his word, the man he met last night was there also. He was seated toward the back, but Kaoru noticed him nonetheless. His legs were crossed casually, and he was twirling a lock of hair around a finger as he listened. Kaoru’s eyes met the other man’s, and it was like he was held in his grip and couldn’t get free. Despite how far he was from the altar, Kaoru could see his deep red eyes, and found himself getting lost in them as he could focus on no one else. It felt like he was only speaking to this man; only able to focus on him for the entire duration of the service.

It was incredibly distracting; the man did nothing other than smile at him, eyes narrowed as if he knew some kind of secret and couldn’t help but feel smug about it. 

The morning was wrapped up with one final prayer that dismissed everyone in the church to return to doing good. Much of the audience cleared out, save for some stragglers who had unfinished business, meeting Kaoru for an anonymous confession behind closed doors.

While the blond was showing them the light, his guest hung around, inspecting artefacts present in the church. The building was small, less than a dozen rows of seats, but the walls were lined with religious curiosities to keep himself busy with. He wondered the significance of each one; doing two lengthy laps around the room before it was only he and Kaoru left.

“Hello?” Kaoru called out to him, clearing his throat, “You seem a bit lost, is there something you need?”

“Please,” he replied, “Sakuma is my family name,” he continued with a flirty smile,“though we did share a bed, so please feel free to call me Rei.”

“Sakuma,” Kaoru repeated, declining any informalities, ”Do you need something?”

Rei looked to the floor, head tilted down, gazing at Kaoru through his eyelashes. He spoke softly, ”Father, I was hoping I could stay with you another night. My brother still doesn’t want me at home.”

Kaoru had a lot of questions. What did Rei do to anger his brother? Did he even try going home at all? Of course, he was in the confession booth after the service, so he would never know the answer to the second one. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, “I think it might be a good idea to make up with your brother. Do you want to talk about why he’s so upset?”

“I don’t think that is a very good idea,” Rei looked downcast. Though the emotion on his face changed all too quickly, voice unfaltering as he added, “Father Hakaze, I believe I could find my faith if I spent more time with you. Won’t you let me stay one more night?” Rei took two steps toward Kaoru, and Kaoru took a single step back.

The priest was pleased to have a believer among him, but something about Rei made him a little uneasy. He wasn’t excited for Rei to spend the night again; he didn’t know what kind of rumors would go out if it became public he had a frequent male guest. Would they assume he was doing something unholy?

Kaoru blinked, well aware he went too long without replying, and wholly uncomfortable with the scenario his mind defaulted to. “You can stay,” he finally answered, “Only one more night though.” That sounded a bit harsh, but he had an idea, “If you really can’t go home tomorrow I’ll introduce you to a woman who keeps an inn in town. She’ll probably come for worship tomorrow morning.”

Rei gladly accepted, but Kaoru still couldn’t tell what he was thinking. In any case, Kaoru thought himself to be doing his job saving the souls of the damned.

* * *

Absolutely no one found Rei’s presence as strange as Kaoru did. Townspeople greeted him as they came and went throughout the day, and Rei made conversation with them. Kaoru stood to the side somewhat awkwardly, trying to find any hint of discomfort or distrust in their gaze.

“Sakuma is staying with me tonight, but only for tonight!”

“That’s so sweet of you Father Hakaze,” one old woman replied, face becoming a sea of wrinkles as she smiled, “Not everyone would do that.”

“Yep,” Kaoru added, feeling his face heating up. Rei was just smiling beside him. “I barely know him, we aren’t close at all,” he tacked on, over-explaining himself out of awkwardness, “I’m doing just as He would do.” She absolutely needed to be assured that he was just helping Rei because that was what someone in his profession would do.

“He even let me sleep in his bed. --And we just met last night,” Rei added, looking down at the old woman. They were both smiling at each other.

“You can’t just say that!” Kaoru was mortified. Surely that was going too far?  

Rei looked at him innocently, “Why not Father? It was a generous thing.”

The elder’s soft voice ended their bickering, “You’re lovely,” she said to Kaoru, finding absolutely nothing strange about this, ”I’m glad we can all count on such a nice man like you.” She gently touched his shoulder before hobbling off, leaving with her husband.

The church seemed rather empty, sunset visible through the stained glass window at one end of the building. Rei was lurking around the altar, just standing and inspecting, until Kaoru called out with a loud voice, “Hey... are you hungry?” His own stomach was rumbling, even after sneaking off to the back for a snack earlier.

Rei nodded, walking closer until his normal speaking voice would be audible. “Quite,” he pursed his lips, “Though I shouldn’t trouble you for food after you’re doing so much for me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaoru replied, “You’re going to eat and drink your fill.” Rei licked his lips, and Kaoru almost felt like he had to justify that Rei wouldn’t be eating  _ him _ , adding, “I was planning on making some soup, an extra portion is no big deal.” 

Kaoru was surprised to find that Rei had two left feet in the kitchen. It turns out his brother was the one who did all the cooking. If Rei didn’t do much around the house, Kaoru could see that contributing to his brother’s frustration, but he wasn’t about to butt into that again.

There was finally peace and quiet as the soup cooked. Rei went out for a walk, a bit strange since it was completely dark by now, but Kaoru wasn’t one to question it. He passed the time sitting at the dining table, flipping the pages of a book, standing to stir the pot every now and then.

His back was to the door, so he was practically setting himself up to be startled when the other man returned. Rei didn’t look the slightest bit exhausted; he gingerly approached Kaoru, placing both hands on the back of his chair and reading over his shoulder.

“I didn’t expect you to read something like this, shouldn’t a priest be reading something religious?”

Kaoru shut the book, privacy infringed. “Who are you...” he turned his neck to look back at Rei, “My parent?” he sighed, as if Rei  _ was  _ his parent and he was getting an unjust punishment, “Just because I’m a man of God doesn’t mean I can’t have fiction in my home.”

“You’re right,” Rei coincided rather easily, “You’re quite interesting Father.” He brought his face closer to Kaoru’s, meeting their eyes and smelling the sweat on his skin.

“You don’t have to be interested!” Kaoru replied back, clumsily getting out of his seat in an effort to add distance between them. His reply didn’t really make sense, but Rei didn’t seem to care, taking a seat at the table and inspecting his book.

Kaoru took the opportunity to remove two bowls from the cabinet, dishing up food for both of them and setting the bowls and utensils at the table. The priest said a brief prayer after sitting down, Rei echoing ‘amen’ after him.

Rei had said he was interesting, but Kaoru couldn’t help but find himself stuck on Rei. Kaoru missed his mouth completely, food hitting his cheek, as he couldn’t look away from the other man. He was taking in every detail, every motion of his lips as he ate. Rei let out a brief chuckle, Kaoru’s face heating up a bit as he realized Rei was laughing at his failed attempt to eat. Kaoru pouted and returned to eating, staring at the vegetables he picked up on his spoon.

When Kaoru finally finished, he found Rei looking at him as hungrily as he himself looked at the food. Kaoru wiped at his face with a napkin, and nothing was on the white cloth.

“Is there something on my face?”

Rei rest his chin on his hand, “There isn’t. It’s quite a beautiful face; has anyone ever told you that Father? How old are you?”

“I’m twenty one,” Kaoru answered succinctly.

Rei tilted his head against his hand, “Isn’t that a bit young for a priest?”

“I was trained young, my father was a devout member of his church and--” he didn’t want to tell his life story to this guy, it was none of his business! “How old are you?” he answered Rei’s question with a question.

Rei laughed, covering his mouth with his hand, “I’m at least one hundred.”

Kaoru laughed a bit too, it seemed a bit out of character for such a joke to leave the other man, but he probably just didn’t want to answer since he was clearly the older one here. Kaoru thought he was in his early thirties at the latest, but it was hard to tell; he could be plenty older and simply taking great care of himself.

“Do you believe in the supernatural?”

“What kind of question is that?” Kaoru raised an eyebrow, “Why are you asking me all this?”

Rei pointed at the book on the table, “You were reading this, do you believe it.”

“Of course not,” Kaoru’s eyebrow was still raised in disbelief, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips, “It’s just a story.” Rei only hummed in response, and Kaoru couldn’t tell if he was satisfied with his answer or not. “Anyway,” Kaoru stood up, placing his bowl in the sink, “I’m going to rest, you can do whatever, but I’ve felt kind of weird since this morning so I’m going to turn in early tonight.”

“Feel better,” Rei replied, putting his bowl in the sink alongside Kaoru’s, “I’ll rest as well. If I’m unable to sleep do I have permission to peruse your bookshelf? Taking care not to wake you from your delicate slumber, of course.”

“Alright,” Kaoru replied, seated on the edge of the bed as he undressed himself. As he brushed his teeth he noticed two bumps just barely visible past the collar of his undershirt, and he made a mental note to close all his windows to prevent bugs from coming in. They itched terribly, and once Kaoru dragged his fingernails over them he couldn’t stop, small bits of red accumulating under his fingernails.

Rei was taking his time, reading the back cover of the book Kaoru had left on the table; though Kaoru did feel the mattress dip as Rei eventually joined him. His back was to the other man as he fell asleep.

Every now and then Kaoru woke, only to check the clock and sigh before turning back over. Rei wasn’t in bed with him, and he wondered what the other man was doing at this time of night. Surely he wasn’t really awake reading at three in the morning? Maybe he was truly blessed and Rei ended up sleeping on the floor!

That thought was thrown out the window as Kaoru heard his door creak open; the inescapable noises that came from living in an old building marked the arrival of his guest. Kaoru’s back was to the door, but he could hear quiet footsteps approaching the bed, followed by rearranging of sheets as the other man joined him in bed. Minutes later Rei stopped rustling, and Kaoru finally found himself drifting back to sleep.

Not quite there yet, the feeling of a hand on his chest caused Kaoru’s eyes to open in shock, staring at the dark fingernails running over the front of his shirt. He’d never seen Rei without gloves before, but he never imagined they were hiding such gothic nails. Kaoru’s lips trembled; he was almost too startled for words, but he couldn’t hold them back any longer as he felt Rei’s lips at his neck. 

“Y-You...w-what--” Kaoru asked, trembling question turning into a yell as pain seared through him. Kaoru’s hands found Rei’s on his chest, blunt nails digging into skin as he gripped it. The agony only lasted for a second, and it was immediately followed by dizziness and warmth. The pillow felt softer than usual at his head as Rei drank from his neck until he was satisfied, gently rolling Kaoru over by placing a tender hand at his shoulder.

The vampire leaned over the priest, blood smeared across his lips as he prepared to drink from the opposite side. He moved Kaoru’s hair aside, surprised when he felt the other man’s hands grip his wrists, half lidded eyes staring up at him.

“What are you doing...” Kaoru murmured, not completely certain if this was some twisted dream and he was about to wake up.

“Father,” Rei smiled, blood smeared across his lips and fangs visible in the moonlight. “You’re awake… you have quite some stamina.”

Kaoru rubbed at his eyes, head lolling over the pillow, “This is a dream, right?” Rei didn’t respond; instead Kaoru felt that searing pain from before, followed by warmth spreading through his body like it was a disease. Rei’s weight held him down, and he felt trapped under the stronger man. 

Rei was breathing into his ear, and Kaoru could hear a wet noise as he licked his lips. “Father,” Rei said, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, “The blood of a virgin is as incredible as always. Thank you.”

Kaoru’s eyes fell shut, and he was certain Rei was kissing his lips. He tasted blood and felt sharp teeth nipping at him. There were so many sensations he never felt before, and they were all happening right now.

“It’s so hot… you have to help me,” Kaoru begged, “S-Sakuma-- you can’t let me die here.” He could feel his own sweat seeping into his clothes. It felt like a fever.

“Father, I won’t let you perish. I only intended to drink from you, but...” Rei said calmly, moving the hair that stuck to Kaoru’s forehead. He gently cupped the other man’s cheek, and Kaoru leaned toward the cool touch. Rei couldn’t help but find Kaoru endearing as he felt an erection pressing against his side. A single touch caused Kaoru to force his eyes shut; he was panting as if he’d been given some kind of aphrodisiac.

“S-Sakuma--  _ help _ ,” the blond begged, and he sounded even more pathetic than before.

“I’ll have to touch you Father,” Rei stated; already touching Kaoru, Kaoru  _ already  _ leaning to his touch. “A man of God is letting me touch him?”

Whoever was watching over him would understand! Kaoru nodded in response, absolutely certain he would die if Rei didn’t quell the heat within him.

“You’re so naughty,” Rei gasped, and Kaoru could feel the vampire’s nails lightly scraping his cheek, “I’ve never seen such an intense reaction to a bite… and from a priest no less, how  _ shameful _ .” His eyes gleamed, offering Kaoru a cheeky smile as he reached a hand behind himself and palmed the front of Kaoru’s briefs.

Kaoru whimpered, absolutely certain there was no way this was really happening. He let a nasty vampire into his home, and now said vampire was doing unspeakable things to him. Rei was straddling him, touching him in ways a priest would never dream of being touched, and his body was loving it.

“Does that feel good?” Rei asked, using his other hand to move Kaoru’s hair from his sweat slick forehead. Kaoru looked up at him with half lidded eyes, reminding Rei how much he meant it when he called Kaoru beautiful earlier.

“I’m a man of God, of course not,” Kaoru breathed, tilting his head to the side to escape Rei’s gaze.

Rei leaned down, lips to Kaoru’s neck, and bit him once more. He could tell Kaoru’s words were a front, a strong denial of how much he was enjoying this. Everything in him told him that he shouldn’t enjoy something like this; it was blasphemous on so many levels.

Rei bit down and really drank. Kaoru’s entire body felt tingly in response; he was almost lightheaded, all of his blood rushing out his neck or down to his dick. He brought both his hands to Rei’s head, fingers tangling in his dark hair. Instead of tugging him away, he pulled him closer, almost desperate for more contact, more of this sensation running through his body. Kaoru’s mind found it disgusting, but his body wanted more.

“I’m gonna die...” the blond murmured, breath coming in fast pants, “I’m gonna die and you’re going to defile me, aren’t you?”

Rei felt the blood rush through Kaoru as he spoke, pulling away as the hands on his head tried to push him deeper and deeper. He sat up, bringing his face closer to Kaoru’s, leaning down until their eyes met in the darkness. Blood dripped down his chin and onto Kaoru’s cheek, staining his pristine skin with deep red. “I’m going to make sure you live Father,” he wiped the blood from Kaoru’s cheek, smearing it with his index finger, “...and I’ll make sure you stay a virgin as well, a rare delicacy.”

Kaoru couldn’t stop a tear from dripping down his cheek, sliding down his skin and wetting his hair. He wanted to pray, to ask for help, but he wasn’t sure if that help would come from God or Rei. There was a point where he thought it was over, the weight above him vanished, and he thought he could awake from this dream; but he opened his eyes to see Rei settled between his legs, vision flickering from his flushed face to the tent in his underwear.

“Father,” Rei said, extending a single finger to the wet peak of Kaoru’s underwear, “Would you like me to take these off and give you some relief? You were so kind to feed me, I should do something for you as well, no?”

Pressure from a single finger caused Kaoru to arch his hips to Rei’s touch, nodding and hiding his face with a forearm as Rei removed his underwear. He felt the vampire grab his thighs, spreading them apart and getting a good look at everything. 

Rei moved a hand from Kaoru’s thigh, rubbing his thumb where his hips met his legs. The thumb found its way to his rear, and Kaoru flinched, moving his hands to cover his body, “Y-You said you wouldn’t--!”

“I won’t,” Rei assured him, feeling up his ass. He grabbed a cheek in each hand, squeezing and spreading them so he could see Kaoru’s asshole. “But I’d love to…” he mused, thinking about how great it would feel to taint Kaoru. His dick twitched between his legs at the idea of fucking the virginity out of a priest.

Kaoru let out a sigh as Rei finally moved from his ass; the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in came out in a soft pant. His back arched once more as Rei finally grabbed his dick, hips shaking at the direct touch.

Precum beaded at the tip, sliding down the shaft to join Rei’s hand. Rei wasn’t being particularly gentle, but Kaoru wasn’t asking for him to stop. Kaoru was as hard as he could be, and his dick was begging for release.

Rei took the head in his mouth, careful not to startle Kaoru with his teeth at a time like this. His tongue took care of what was leaking out of the slit, savoring the taste as he lapped it up. He could feel the base of Kaoru’s cock twitch in his hand, sliding his thumb along the mix of saliva and precum along the underside.

“You have to stop--” Kaoru moaned, but Rei hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. The sensation made Kaoru try to close his legs, but Rei held them apart, looking up at Kaoru through his eyelashes. “Stop!” Kaoru pleaded once more, “It feels like I’m gonna wet myself and you’re--”

Rei eased his mouth off, a strand of saliva connecting him to Kaoru’s dick. “Surely even you know what that means?” he laughed, “You’re not going to wet yourself, and even if you did I wouldn’t mind. I’ll drink up anything from you.” 

Kaoru’s face would get redder if it even had the potential to do so. “Gross! You heathen, offering to drink my…” His phrase was cut off with a gasp as Rei took him all the way to the base, swallowing so Kaoru could feel the slick tightness of his throat against the head.

It all felt so good. Kaoru grabbed at the pillow below him as Rei gave him sensations he didn’t know could exist. Absolute bliss was all he could feel as he arched his hips upward, thick milky fluid shooting into Rei’s mouth. A strangled choke spilled from Rei’s throat as he was forced to take all of it, swallowing the result of this encounter. He slowly removed himself from Kaoru’s dick, resting his cheek on the other man’s thigh, inhaling his scent and taking a few deep breaths as cum dripped down his chin.

Kaoru looked thoroughly exhausted. He was already falling asleep by the time Rei started touching himself, thinking about how good the priest’s blood tasted. He wanted another drink to wash it down, but he didn’t actually want to  _ kill  _ Kaoru. Rei was quick to finish after spoiling himself with such a feast. He came on Kaoru’s discarded underwear, tossing the sloppy garment aside and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father,” Rei breathed against his thigh, and Kaoru could tell by his smile that he definitely felt Kaoru twitch, “Can I have another drink before we get up? I’m still feeling rather sluggish...”

Kaoru awoke with pain in his limbs and an ache in his head. One of his thighs felt thick and heavy, much like his hazy memory of whatever dream he had last night. He was sure it involved Rei, but the rest was a blur.

A tired hand reached out to his thigh, ready to give it a good itching, but Kaoru’s eyes opened wide in shock as he felt hair.

Rei’s hair, he would correct himself. The other man was still asleep, head resting on Kaoru’s thigh. Wavy dark hair was strewn about, some of it covering his own face. Kaoru also noted he was pantsless, and followed that realization by immediately pressing his foot to Rei’s cheek to force him off.

“Get off me… you...” Kaoru asserted, ball of his foot digging into Rei’s cheek.

Rei, on the other hand, didn’t look particularly perturbed by their situation. He took Kaoru’s foot in his hands, effortlessly holding the struggling appendage. He squinted up at Kaoru, not particularly pleased to be awoken like this, “Is this any way to treat someone who did you such a  _ service  _ last night?”

“Service?” Kaoru repeated, appalled Rei would even call it that, “You’re a  _ vampire _ !”

“Not once did you ask if I was  _ not a vampire _ , I don’t see why you’re so upset,” Rei replied lazily, removing one hand from Kaoru’s foot to cover a yawn. “Vampires can’t enter without being invited,” he smiled, “You brought this upon yourself Father.”

Kaoru stared at him like this was some kind of joke. Vampires weren’t supposed to be real. Yet somehow they were, and there was still one right between his legs, longingly looking at his thighs. Rei pushed the hair from his face and licked his lips, and Kaoru had no idea if he could feel the shiver than ran through his body.

“Father,” Rei breathed against his thigh, and Kaoru could tell by his smile that he definitely felt Kaoru twitch, “Can I have another drink before we get up? I’m still feeling rather sluggish...”

A ‘No’ was on the tip of Kaoru’s tongue, but Rei was looking at him a certain way. There was a devilish glint in those eyes that made Kaoru’s voice falter, and he couldn’t say no as Rei looked to him with such want as his fangs drew closer to Kaoru’s skin.

“Father?” Rei repeated, and Kaoru could feel lips graze his inner thigh. 

Sweat dripped down Kaoru’s back as his mind danced with the idea of saying yes. It couldn’t hurt, right? Plus, if Rei was able to make him feel how he felt last night…

“Yes,” slipped out of Kaoru’s mouth before he had time to fully consider it, and Rei sank his teeth into him before he could say anything else. The initial bite was painful, much like last night, but Kaoru could hardly feel it as his thigh was warmed with pleasurable sensations seconds later. It felt like all his blood was going to his lower body and Rei was drinking it right up with a smile on his face.

Rei looked up to Kaoru, watching every expression that flit across his face. From the reluctant approval to the embarrassed acceptance, Rei saw it all; at least until Kaoru pulled a blanket over his face as he began to get too excited. Kaoru’s dick was standing at attention, and Rei could smell the arousal that hung over him. He brought a hand to Kaoru’s other thigh, spreading them apart and moving closer and closer to Kaoru’s erection. The blond was just as hard as he was last night, and Rei was willing to help him out by all means.

“S-Stop...” Kaoru stuttered as Rei got too close. He could feel a tongue sliding over the wound, warm and wet against his thigh. “Stop,” he repeated, “It’s Sunday… ”

“Is this too unholy to do on the lord’s day?” Rei wanted to laugh, hand mere centimeters from Kaoru’s dick.

This was definitely unholy, but Kaoru had a service to get ready for. He hated how that was his first excuse. Not, ‘I don’t want another man touching me’, not ‘I don’t want a demon touching me’, but ‘I’m busy today.’ “I have a service this morning, and I can’t be late,” he added, a bit embarrassed.

“I see,” Rei’s hand moved from Kaoru’s body, and he sat up on his knees, “Then it seems I’ll have to attend.”

This monster wasn’t going to leave him alone so easily. Kaoru got ready for his day, brushing his teeth and using the shower, all whilst desperately willing his boner to leave him. If he tried very hard he could still feel Rei’s mouth on him, and some part of him regretted not letting Rei finish the job… what was he turning into? He was supposed to be a beacon of purity!

Kaoru managed to shove those thoughts out of his head as the service began. He forgot about Rei as he led the audience in hymns. He didn’t let his eyes wander to look for Rei, as curious as he was. It would do no good to get distracted at a time like this.

“And so Father,” Kaoru spoke, bringing his hands together in prayer, “We bring you these gifts, we ask you to make them holy, by the power of your spirit, that they may become the body and blood of your son.”

Kaoru said it with such seriousness that Rei thought he must be quite practiced in reciting some of these lines. 

Bread and wine was set out in front of him, and Kaoru closed his eyes, reciting another prayer as he raised each item before those in front of him. “Now, my children,” Kaoru opened his eyes, “Please partake in both the Blood and Body of Christ.”

One by one the churchgoers did just that, accepting the bread and wine Kaoru gave them. He placed bread on each person’s tongue. It was an innocent gesture, but he felt unease as Rei opened his mouth before him, almost a little too wide, as if he was ready to accept something a bit larger than bread. The priest tentatively placed the bread on Rei’s waiting tongue, only for Rei to close his mouth around the fingers, giving them a brief lick before swallowing the bread and letting Kaoru go.

Kaoru stood there confused, trying to process what exactly just happened, and he felt hot under the collar. He still felt Rei’s saliva on his hand. It was warm and wet and giving him all kinds of ideas a priest shouldn’t be thinking about, much less thinking about while holding the metaphorical Body of Christ. He would have a hell of a lot to say in confession if he wasn’t the one running it.

The rest of the service went off without a hitch, Kaoru occasionally meeting Rei’s sultry gaze, but otherwise he was proud of himself for not popping a single boner in the house of God.

If luck was truly smiling down on him, Rei would be gone once he exited the confession booth today. That sort of thought had him in high spirits going into this, ready to listen to everyone’s woes and wrongdoings without passing judgment.

Two people came to confess, baring themselves before Kaoru in all but identity. There was a long silence after the second person left, and Kaoru almost thought his day was over.

“Father,” a new voice began, sounding incredibly apologetic, “It’s my first time here, but I have something I must get off my chest.” It was a man’s voice.

“Please do,” Kaoru responded, “Admit your sins freely.”

“Father,” the voice repeated, lower and slower this time, and Kaoru felt a shiver run down his spine, “Father, I’m having feelings for a man.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened. He could relate… sort of. He didn’t have feelings persay, but much of his thoughts today and yesterday were consumed by Rei. Rei’s voice, the feeling of Rei’s tongue on his hands; it all went back to that vampire. After realizing he was paused slightly too long, he replied, “It will be okay. Clear your head of sin and find words from the Lord instead.” It would do good for him to take his own advice too.

“I’ve tried,” the person admitted, “I don’t know what to do.”

The voice didn’t sound as distraught as it did a few moments ago. It seemed low and… strangely seductive. It almost reminded him of Rei. Rei certainly had a lot to confess, but Kaoru doubted he would ever do it. He honestly hoped this wasn’t Rei, because if it was, Rei was probably talking about him.

A chair on the other side moved, and Kaoru swore he was alone, but the voice made itself heard once again.

“I can’t stop thinking about him. Just this morning, I saw him on his knees praying. I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he was on his knees for me instead.”

Kaoru let out a small gasp as he processed that. There was no way the anonymous person was suggesting something so lewd? It wasn’t in his power to tell the other person to stop, but… it was a first, to say the least.

“Father,” he continued, after waiting for Kaoru to comment, “I want to feel his throat around my cock. Is that normal?”

Kaoru released the deep breath he was holding in. By now he was almost certain, almost 100% positive that this was Rei. However, if that was true, it also meant that Rei was 100% talking about him.  _ His throat. _

“Uh… u-um,” Kaoru was hesitant, hands placed uncomfortably over his crossed legs. ”It would be best for you to leave behind those thoughts, replace them with something more wholesome, you know?” His palms began to sweat as he thought more about Rei’s words. He opened his mouth to take a deep breath, and he could only think about how Rei could just slide right in his open mouth.

“Something more wholesome?” the man who was definitely Rei repeated, “Dear Father, I wish I could think of something other than this beautiful man and his face stained with my sin.”

“A-Ah...” the blond gasped. It was a quiet noise, but it filled the small space of the confession booth nonetheless. His face was bright red, and he couldn’t find it in himself to look toward the voice. Rei definitely heard the gasp. He had no idea what to do or what to say, and his body was reacting to Rei’s words. Thighs uncomfortably shifted under his tenting robes. There was no way this was happening. He was hard as sin, bringing a hand to the cross around his neck in this trying time.

“Father, are you alright?” Rei asked, voice slightly more breathy than usual.

Kaoru had no idea what Rei was doing in there, though he couldn’t possibly soil Kaoru’s property more than he did last night. 

Kaoru coughed, steadying his voice before replying, “Yes, is that all?” Even after this was over, Kaoru doubted this was the last he would see of Rei, but this situation was so embarrassing he could die, it had to end soon.

“Goodness no,” Rei replied, as if it was foolish to think that could be all, “There’s a lot more I’d like to do with him.”

Kaoru could hear arousal dripping from Rei’s voice, as if he was waiting for Kaoru to ask.

“Looking at him last night I couldn’t help but want to defile him, to sink into his precious virgin hole.” Kaoru just knew Rei was smirking, he couldn’t see him, but he knew. Rei wanted to fuck him, and he wasn’t afraid to say so. “I’d love to sink my teeth into his neck as I have my way with him. He’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.”

At first Kaoru wanted to help, but he had no idea what to do as Rei got more and more explicit. It was one thing to be interested in a man, but it was a whole different matter to talk about putting  _ things  _ in  _ holes _ .

_ His  _ hole.

It didn’t help that Rei’s voice was slowly sounding more and more aroused, more like how he sounded last night, and Kaoru had no idea if his voice sounded different too. It would be a lie to say Rei’s words had no effect on him. He felt incredibly turned on, cock standing at attention between his legs. It was shameful, to have such a bodily reaction in a place like this, but it’s not like he wanted it to happen. Kaoru wondered what Rei was doing in there.  _ ‘Is he… touching himself?’ _ Kaoru immediately regretted the thought. He didn’t need the image of Rei’s hand, complete with those dark fingernails, tight around his dick as he spoke. He didn’t need to think about Rei gasping out his desires as he brought himself closer to the edge, fantasies deepening with his arousal.

There was a long silence, and Kaoru had no idea if he imagined this whole thing or if it really happened. He was brought back to reality as Rei’s voice called out to him, “Father Hakaze,” followed by a deep satisfied breath.

It was as if Rei was speaking directly into his ear; Kaoru could imagine the hot breath against his skin, sending shivers down his back. There was a hand on his crotch, and he wasn’t too sure when it got there, but after some fidgeting of his thighs and the lightest touch of his palm he was coming in his pants. His underwear felt sticky and he wanted to cry in shame, held back only by Rei repeating his name, “Father Hakaze,” he began, “Thank you, you truly helped me.”

With that the door shut, and Kaoru held his head in his hands, wondering how to possibly apologize for what just occurred in this house of God.

Rei was perfectly satisfied with himself. He truly only spoke to Kaoru, but he could sense the blood rushing through him as he said more and more. That in itself was exciting, and he couldn’t wait to have more fun with Kaoru at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaorus definitely gonna get it next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father,” Rei purred, and Kaoru felt his voice travel straight to his dick, “Would you like me to show you a taste of Heaven with pleasure and blood?” Rei was looking at him expectantly, those blood red eyes baring into his own hesitant ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch is just straight up smut

“You’re home early,” Rei smiled, lowering Kaoru’s book and setting it in his lap. He was seated leisurely upon Kaoru’s bed, two pillows behind him keeping his back upright against the wall as he read.

Kaoru just blinked, staring at Rei as the vampire grew far too cozy in his room. It was as if they were husband and wife; Rei aside, such a situation was ridiculous to begin with since Kaoru was a priest. His face went red as he remembered all Rei confessed to him, and quickly turned around and busied himself with something on the table. “What were  _ you  _ doing today?” Kaoru asked somewhat accusingly, “Doesn’t it hurt for a vampire to be in church?”

“To be honest, it’s more painful out in the sun,” Rei replied with a smile, as if he didn’t just dirty talk an innocent Kaoru to orgasm today. It had been hours since then, but Kaoru could never forget it. “Father, now that you’re back, may I have something to eat?”

“What do you want?” Kaoru sighed.

“You.”

Kaoru’s shoulders raised in surprise. The sun hadn’t fully set yet so he was expecting Rei to ask him to go to out and bring something back, some annoying request, not anything like that. Rei’s arms snaked around his waist and he felt the other man’s chin resting on his shoulder, voice going right into his ear.

“Father,  _ please _ ?”

Kaoru couldn’t resist him, tilting his head and baring his neck. It wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He was easily agreeing to Rei’s whims, cheeks already tinting red at the prospect of the vampire’s teeth entering him. It felt so routine it didn’t seem like a sin.

“Come now,” Rei laughed, “I’m not going to make you stand.” The arms around Kaoru’s waist pulled him back, until he was seated on Rei’s lap on the bed. “This is more comfortable, isn’t it?” Rei asked, undoing Kaoru’s jacket and sliding it down to his elbows. Kaoru nodded, and Rei could see just how pristine his body was. Golden hair fell past his slender collarbone, pure unmarred skin captivating Rei. “How can you stand to do this?” Rei uttered, lips to Kaoru’s neck, “Why not kick me out? You don’t seem particularly upset with me.”

Kaoru closed his eyes, tilting his neck in Rei’s favor, “There’s just something about you...” he mumbled, trying not to dwell on it for too long. He felt guilty last night, after the initial shock of it, but that level of guilt never returned.

Rei’s grip on his waist tightened, “It makes you want to sin? Even though He’s watching?”

Kaoru’s eyebrows furrowed, “Don’t mention Him at a time like this, or I really will kick you out. I don’t like guys! It’s all your fault… after the first bite...”

“My fault?” Rei repeated, and Kaoru wished he would just bite him so he would be quiet. “You’re just weak Father. I’ve never seen someone react so strongly to a bite before.”

Rei bit down after he said it, and Kaoru clutched his shoulders as the pain hit him, only relaxing his grip as he became used to it. Rei was sucking the blood out of him, and all he could focus on was the slurping noise near one of his ears.

Rei lapped at the wound once he was finished, “The bites are supposed to hurt, but after the initial pain there’s a bit of numbness… or pleasure? Isn’t there?”

Kaoru nodded, briefly wondering how Rei knew exactly what it felt like. Now that he thought about it, if Rei was a vampire, his brother probably was too. Could vampires drink from each other? That was decidedly a question for another day as Rei went for seconds, and Kaoru could feel blood or saliva dripping down his neck and soaking into the robes he was still wearing.

“You were even weak when I teased you earlier.”

Kaoru blushed furiously. Rei could only be talking about confession, “S-Sakuma-- you,” Kaoru stuttered, almost uncertain where to go. He was currently grappling with the fact that Rei just admitted to all of the things he said earlier, “You want to do all that…? Those unholy things...”

Rei traced the silver pattern in Kaoru’s robe with a finger, “It sounds like fun, but it may be just as satisfying to keep you pure, no? You want to keep your virginity, don’t you?”

His virginity… Kaoru had somewhat of an obligation to protect that. He had no idea how to feel. He was currently hot and bothered in Rei’s lap, and he could feel Rei licking some fluid off his neck (he had no idea if it was sweat, blood, or saliva, and that was probably for the better), tip of his tongue tracing his collarbone. He also felt Rei’s erection against his thigh. It was pressing into him, and Kaoru curiously touched it over his pants.

The reaction was instantaneous. Rei gasped against his neck, “Forward…. I’m blessed by a priest’s touch.”

“It’s not like that!!” Kaoru felt like he had to clarify, hand still on where he thought the head was.

Rei only smiled as Kaoru continued hesitantly touching him. Every now and then he’d press his palm just right, and Rei took care to praise him for it with a quiet, though encouraging, “Good boy.”

Kaoru scoffed, “Don’t treat me like I’m that much younger than you!”

“You’re at least fifty years younger,” Rei laughed, threading his fingers through Kaoru’s hair. Kaoru moved his palm at first, grabbing where he thought the shaft was with his fingers. Rei responded by grinding against his hand, half lidded eyes looking up at him. Even though there were layers of clothes in the way, Kaoru could feel the heat of Rei’s skin.

“Father,” Rei purred, and Kaoru felt his voice travel straight to his dick, “Would you like me to show you a taste of Heaven with pleasure and blood?” Rei was looking at him expectantly, those blood red eyes baring into his own hesitant ones.

Kaoru’s lack of negative response brought him to the church. He was in Rei’s arms, clinging to him for dear life as he wondered what the hell was going to happen, and where he so tragically went wrong in life. His eyes were closed when Rei laid him down on the altar. He had no idea his body was so hot; the coolness of the table came as a relief against his flushed skin.

“Mmn...  what are you...” Kaoru started, staring up at Rei with dilated pupils. He could feel Rei removing his pants, pulling his bare ass to the edge of the altar and hiking Kaoru’s calves up over his shoulders.

Robes hiked up, Kaoru felt an oiled finger press against his ass and he closed his eyes, wincing as he prepared for the impact. 

“Are there any prayers you’d like to say beforehand?” Rei smiled, as if he was perfectly content dragging his finger teasingly around Kaoru’s asshole. Kaoru was beautiful and aroused below him, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. “Or should I be the one saying the prayer?” Rei offered, leaning close to Kaoru’s neck, “Should I thank God for this lovely meal?”

“Nnn...” Kaoru sighed, body already prepared for Rei to suck him dry. He clung to Rei for dear life as he felt a finger so inside him, whimpering and spreading his legs even further, as if that would help accommodate it.

Kaoru’s insides tensed up around Rei as the finger went in further, relaxing as he lightly massaged his thigh with his fingertips. “How does that feel?” Rei asked, kissing one of Kaoru’s knees that rest on his shoulder, “There’s never been anything in here before, has there?”

“Of course not!” Kaoru answered, as if it would be blasphemous to think otherwise, “I’m a priest you know!”

“Mmn,” Rei hummed, teasing a second finger around Kaoru’s entrance, “Not for long. What happens when God catches wind of these naughty things you’re doing? He won’t like that, will He?” Kaoru’s hole was slick, and the second finger went in easily.

“He knows I’m not like this!” Kaoru pleaded, more with himself than with Rei, “You’re a nasty demon and you--”

“Father,” Rei ceased his movements, “You think so low of me. By all means, if you don’t want this I’ll stop.”

Kaoru reacted with a sharp intake of breath, hips jerking as he realized Rei was pulling out. A quiet, dissatisfied whine escaped him, and once he finally opened his eyes he saw Rei smirking down at him.

“On the other hand, if you want me to continue, all you have to do it say so.” Rei smiled as he delivered the line, fangs glinting in the moonlight. Kaoru felt trapped, never in a million years should he be doing this. He shouldn’t even think about doing this; but here he was, back on the altar he used for church service, legs spread and asshole twitching as he yearned for contact.

“You can’t stop now,” Kaoru mumbled past the hand covering his face, “You’ve already done so much.” He tried to think of a religious quote that worked in his favor, but nothing came to mind. “Please,” he begged, “It’s so hot, it feels like I’m burning up...”

Rei gladly put his fingers back to work, content with the honesty. He added a bit more oil, sloppily causing it to drip to the floor as his fingers slid in even easier. He was able to spread them apart, touching every wall inside Kaoru. The blond was clinging to him, pulling at Rei’s blouse until he was down to his level, bent over the altar and thrusting his fingers into him.

Rei sniffed the wound on Kaoru’s neck, undoing his robes until Kaoru’s chest was visible, pink nipples standing at attention. “Your chest looks just as pure as the rest of you,” he mused, much to Kaoru’s embarrassment, as he drew his nails over a nipple. Kaoru shivered in response, a sharp pleasure running through him as Rei’s nail hit his nipple. “You haven’t touched these before, have you?” Rei asked, emphasizing the location in question with a pinch of his thumb and forefinger. When Kaoru shook his head, he added, “You should give it a try Father.”

Rei drew back, metal cross the only thing against Kaoru’s bare chest as he slowly moved his hands closer. He gave a nipple an inexperienced pinch, and Rei could feel his thighs clench as the sensation hit him. Kaoru experimented with his body, eyes fluttering shut as he found out what felt best.

Kaoru’s dick was leaking from all the sensations; Rei touched the pre dripping from the head, slowly pulling his finger away so Kaoru could see the thin line between the appendages. “You certainly haven’t touched here before, right?” Rei asked, “A good boy like you surely hasn’t.”

Kaoru closed his eyes, a weak ashamed nod the only voluntary motion leaving his body.

“Was it today?” Rei asked, slowly removing his two fingers and driving them back into Kaoru, “You’re a naughty priest aren’t you? You’re supposed to be helping the person who confesses to you, not yourself.”

“It’s not my fault! Your words turned me on,” he admitted.

Rei curled his fingers, smile tugging at the edge of his lips, “No, I’m flattered a man of God broke his contract to take on a new one of pleasure.” Fingers deep in Kaoru, he added, “Do you regret it?”

Nothing was supposed to get in the way of Kaoru’s devotion to the church, but here he was, being defiled in that very place. If he tilted his head back, he could see the area where everyone would be sitting for service. It sent a shiver down his spine knowing he would be up here again, and next time he would be addressing people as if he were a beacon of hope and purity.

Kaoru was too busy to hear the leaves crunching outside the building, but neither man could miss the loud sound of a knock on the main door. Rei ceased any motion, staring straight toward the door, then down to Kaoru. 

The blond met Rei’s eyes, pitifully looking up at him.

The noise sounded again, “Father, there’s someone knocking,” Rei stated, as if Kaoru somehow managed to miss the first set of knocks.

Kaoru closed his eyes, an inadvertent whine rumbling from his throat as he realized just how much he needed Rei to start moving again. He knew he should get the door, but Rei’s fingers just seemed so much more urgent. He was getting fingerfucked mere seconds ago, but now he just felt empty and frustrated, a slave to his body’s desires.

Rei was still waiting, looking down at Kaoru expectantly.

The knock sounded again, and Kaoru felt like all the pressure was on him, but he could only think about how hot his body was, and how much he needed to quell that heat. “Please,” Kaoru eventually begged, voice low and ashamed, and it felt like hours until the knocks subsided and Rei worked him open once more.

The tip of the first finger slid in, then the second one followed behind it. Rei couldn’t resist getting in a word of his own, and he was still smirking from seeing Kaoru reduced to an animal in heat. “You’re so bad Father,” Rei teased, “What if that person really needed your assistance?”

Kaoru tried not to think about it. He could regret it later.

“What if they really needed you Father?” Rei asked, mock concern dripping from his lips, “You just left them there because a few fingers inside of you took priority.”

“Nnhh,” Kaoru gasped, back sliding against the altar as Rei pushed into him more forcefully. He was loosening up with every thrust, virgin body growing accustomed to the intrusion.

“Are you ready Father?” Rei asked, withdrawing his fingers. Kaoru all but shook the table as he nodded, not trusting his own words. His back arched and eyes went wide as something even larger entered him. Rei smiled, “I don’t think you’re ready yet.” He had three fingers inside the other man, slowly withdrawing them, only to thrust them back so hard that Kaoru could only respond in choked gasps. “You’re still so tight,” he mused, watching the three digits enter Kaoru, ass clenching around their length.

Kaoru had his eyes closed, complete sensory overload from Rei filling him up. He was unaware as the vampire leaned down, gently pushing aside hair with his free hand, biting at Kaoru’s neck as if he intended on sucking the life out of him. Kaoru let out the most throaty moan, throwing his head back as Rei drank his fill, going deeper and deeper to the point that blood dripped down Kaoru’s neck and onto the altar. The stain would serve as a reminder of his sin, something only he would understand. The cross around his neck jostled as his body moved forward and back in time with Rei’s thrusts.

“Why aren’t you doing it yet..” Kaoru mumbled, as if he wasn’t completely invested in this situation, “Just get it over with.”

“I’d love to enter you Father,” Rei replied, abruptly driving his fingers in and out of Kaoru, “But you’re still so very tight~”

Kaoru felt his thighs shake as Rei fingered him. His legs wrapped around Rei’s back, grip getting stronger and stronger as his insides felt warmer and warmer. Kaoru had been shaking and writhing below him, but both boys were rather surprised as Kaoru let out a loud abrupt moan, release dribbling down his untouched dick. Rei watched the pleasure flash over his face, arousal building within himself as Kaoru looked up at him with a flushed face, half lidded eyes meeting his own. 

“You’re not getting any less turned on,” Rei observed, Kaoru’s dick still standing at attention, leaking precum as it was before, “You’re insatiable.” He withdrew his fingers, briefly jerking Kaoru’s dick, just to see the twitch of his thighs and the pleasure on his face, before undoing his own pants. Rei’s belt was unbuckled, pants open and pushed down just far enough to free his cock. He was painfully aroused, and felt like he could cum just from teasing Kaoru’s hole with his head.

Kaoru effortlessly widened around him as Rei pushed in with a quick jerk of his hips. He could feel himself sweating, perspiration dripping down his neck and getting lost in his hair. “Father,” Rei gasped, and it sounded like he was getting ready to devour Kaoru, “You’re so tight.” One hand found purchase on the altar, while the other landed on Kaoru’s neck, tugging his cross necklace. “You were so holy and pure before, look at you now Father Hakaze.”

“Sa--Sakum--” Kaoru choked out. Rei was tugging a bit too hard, and breath was coming short. He grabbed at Rei’s clothing, tugging at the shoulders of his shirt as his head grew lighter.

Rei thrust in and out, slowing as Kaoru grew tighter at the asphyxiation. He pressed his hand down harder, and Kaoru threw his head to the side, breath coming out in short pants with his cheek against the altar. 

Kaoru could hardly speak, assaulted from both ends as Rei fucked him and choked him. He was still as hard as ever, arousal building in the pit of his stomach as Rei freed his neck, mouthing and dragging his teeth across the area he held. “Are you gonna bite me again?” Kaoru asked, voice hoarse.

“You’re getting addicted to that feeling, aren’t you?” Rei smiled against his neck, “I’ll indulge you.” He quickly bit down, not drawing any blood, but Kaoru gasped and his hips shook nonetheless. He came once more, ass clenching down on Rei’s dick as release came out of him in spurts; it dripped into the pale hair at the base of his cock, then onto his robes. Rei stilled inside him, overwhelmed by tightness as Kaoru bounced back from his second orgasm. He was back to grabbing Kaoru’s thighs, dark nails leaving red crescent shapes in the pale flesh. He spread the other man’s legs, watching his cock go in and out of Kaoru, the other man’s asshole twitching around the intrusion. Rei’s cock pushed into Kaoru with short quick jerks of his hips, fucking the virginity out of his corrupted priest.

He came with his eyes on Kaoru, chest exposed and lower half covered in his own cum. Kaoru’s name was on his lips as he released as deep inside the other man as he could. Kaoru’s face was a mix of arousal and horror once he realized his insides would be forever stained with the sin of another man.

When Rei picked up his exhausted body, Kaoru got a good look at where he was; and he had no idea how he could stand up here and preach purity to the people, seeing as his body was teeming with corruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you i hope you had as much fun reading this as i did writing it

**Author's Note:**

> spicy


End file.
